Change
by Mable
Summary: Nine reflects over his life and past changes as he realizes the biggest change is soon to come. 9x5


**Mable: Nine x Five one-shot. Mostly it's just drabble-like in the beginning, wrote in one night, to the point, please read the whole thing before you judge, because it's supposed to be jumpy at times. I don't own **_**9, **_**but I do own a series of plushies: containing One, Two, Five, Six, and Eight. ^-^ Now I'm bragging, heh. Enjoy!**

_**Change**_

This was a moment when Nine knew he life was about to change.

Knowing this the Stitchpunk suddenly had a flash of the many twists of his life before this one. His birth was quick, he had known nothing except how to walk a little bit and how to partially talk. Though his voice box wouldn't work so he could say nothing at that time. He had left the First Room right after and ran into Two who had fixed him, letting him talk, his first word being 'friend'. Yes, Two was a friend, Two protected him, and then he let a beast drag him away. It was a tender spot; maybe he was just being emotional though. Then Nine met the others in time; One, the leader, Eight, One's bodyguard, and Six, the artist who saw things nobody else did. He felt like he failed Six as he hadn't listened to him.

Then there was Five. Five changed everything.

Five's smile, Five's touch, Five's care; Nine didn't realize how much he loved it until it was gone. He had drug Five with him to save Two, ran into Seven, and then foolishly put the Talisman in the Fabrication Machine. It then took Two's life and Nine let it happen. At this point Nine choked, he didn't know if it was sadness or 'that other thing' that made him do it. Back to his thoughts, as these were actually flashing by for him, he remembered meeting the twins who were so curious. Then he returned to the sanctuary only to have a beast follow him and realize where they were. Seven was injured, One lost his cape, and the cathedral was burned to the ground. Their home was gone and it was all Nine's fault. He shook his head; he was being emotional again.

Then Eight was taken by the Seamstress but Nine only cared for Seven who was also taken. She lived, he didn't, and Nine was somewhat glad. Though now Nine didn't even care for Seven like that anymore since he had realized he actually loved Five. Not like, love, true pure love. Next the factory was blown up and the Fabrication Machine was thought to be gone for good. They found the music player and listened to the song that was to haunt his dreams from then on. He was too busy with Seven to notice that Five had actually wandered off to get something. Then there was that horrible noise of something he couldn't yet see. He remembered he was mentally begging 'no, please no' only to realize that begging wouldn't stop this. Nothing would stop this.

It got Five.

That was when Nine realized he loved Five, but he was gone. It was a blur, next Six was gone, and again Nine was right there. Then he went to the first room as Six directed, came back, came up with a plan, One sacrificed himself so Nine could live, then the Fabrication Machine was gone. Their souls were release into the sky and the rain began. By now Nine was crying, lying in the bed crying, because of what happened. He knew they were free, he even had a dream of them being happy somewhere else, and he was content. When he awoke he went alone into the Emptiness to say his final farewells. He walked for a while crying in happiness because he knew that they were happy in the next life. He sobbed, spoke to Five through prayers, and started to head back to the others…

Then he started crying again.

Five wasn't in the afterlife.

Five was alive.

Nine actually found Five who was alive. The rain brought him back and he could only remember hugging onto him. Now Nine felt the dull choking as he was becoming emotional, or maybe it was pain. He had apologized to Five so much that he sounded half hysterical, yet Five told him not to. The healer said it wasn't his fault and was glad that Nine himself was alright. Then… They had done something they didn't understand; pressed their lips together. It was what they later found out was called a 'kiss' and was a showing of affection. Two told them after his legs were repaired, he was alive as well, but constantly under the gaze of a protective One. Everyone was alive, everything was happy, they could live happily.

Five had, one day, told Nine he had to talk to him about something important. After stuttering for a few minutes he came out and said those precious words, "I love you, Nine." Nine honestly said, "I love you too, Five. They kissed again, holding each other, and that night they started to sleep in the same bed. Their relationship was accepted and they were happy, confident, and completely full of life. Even that wonderful day when they learned how to make love with each other and began doing it constantly, because they loved each other. Perfect, everything was perfect. Now though, now Nine was crying because even though he was happy, he was very, very scared, and he was hurting.

Lying in this bed alone Nine knew he would have to get up and face this eventually. He couldn't just ignore it, couldn't reminisce, he had to get up. Looking over at the empty bed beside him he wished that he wasn't alone right this second. So alone, no Five, Five wasn't here, Nine was crying, and it was dark.

Then, just like that, the curtain opened and somebody crept inside before quietly making it to the other side of the bed. The sight of Five made Nine feel a wave of relief pass through and help reassure him that everything would be fine. The one eyed one didn't know that he was awake so Nine spoke up, "Five." His lover jumped a bit, "Nine, I didn't mean to wake you up." He started climbing into bed beside him, "Two was going to make sure all of the candles were out so I went to help him. I'm sorry I was gone so… Nine?" He now noticed that something was wrong and concern took over, "Nine? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Nine wanted to smile at his love's concern.

"Five… I-I… It…" Another burst of pain and Nine reached down abruptly. His hands landed on the part that was aching; the pain would come and go, but now it was coming much faster. The bulge was literally throbbing under his hands and he stroked it to stop the ache. It wasn't working even the slight and the large bulge even felt like it actually moved under his hands. "It's time." Nine choked out and Five's optic widened enough that it looked like he was about to pass out. "It's time? You… Y-You mean…?" His hand touched the other's round abdomen, "The baby?" Slowly Nine forced a nod and almost immediately Five circled the bed to help him up, ending up actually lifting him in his arms and carrying him.

Yet another blur and Nine somewhat smiled. His life was definitely about to change.

* * *

><p>That was possibly the most rough and painful experience that had actually happened to Nine. He wasn't sure why Five and Two taking something so small out of him was so painful, it simply was, maybe because their souls had been attached for so long. As soon as it was over, his head hit the medical cot and he almost was unconscious, but he fought his body's fatigue just so he could see his reward. It was wrapped up to keep it warm before Five brought it over, looking amazed and overjoyed at the same time. The little, high pitched cries had started to diminish even though it was still crying a bit. When Five handed it to Nine he gave him a small kiss along with it, "I love you so much, Nine."<p>

Then Nine actually saw it as the bundle was placed in his open arms and felt the smile widen. It was just as tiny as expected and looked too little to have been the one moving in his once large stomach. Innocent, beautiful, it looked so much like Five and yet had a small zipper on its front. How could Two get a zipper that small for the body? Nine wasn't sure and honestly didn't want to think about it. Instead he wanted to think about the baby that was looking at him. It no longer cried and merely looked at him in confusion, its small mouth open a bit in either a yawn or a curious gape. "Hello there." Nine said with a smile as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the baby's head.

"He's perfect." Five said softly as he sat on a stool beside the cot that Nine resided in. He received a smile, "He looks like you." Of course Five swore it looked like the tired one in turn, but Nine was still sure it was the healer's copy instead. Exhausted, he let his optics finally shut while still holding his newborn son who looked ready to sleep as well.

He was going to enjoy this change.

* * *

><p><strong>Mable: There we have it! I love writing fics with Stitchbabies, they are simply WAAAAYYY too cute. : ) Yes, short, but I am working on other fics, I haven't read another <strong>_**9 **_**fic in months, and this was a tide. I hope to have another **_**9 **_**fic up by Christmas as well…. Probably should shoot for New Years. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
